The magic nectar
by Sardnyx
Summary: Haru's drink is more than it seems. read the intro before continuing


The magic nectar

Disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn, or anything related

_Hello! It's my fi__rst english fic, so comment if my spelling is bad, or anything like that, because i'm no native english speaker_

_I just was wondering about some readers who actually dislike japanese honorifics on certain love fics I've read so far. But I think something weird should happen to a japanese person to talk without them,__because I think they think is almost disrespectful and also i was thinking about Tsuna, who is like "the girl" in most yaoi fanarts I've seen, and also I was thinking about some tsuna-haru action, and came with this XD_

_PD: slight gender __bending ahead and some super hot action, read under your own risk _

_This fic is PG-13, i think?hel__p me! I'm no good at rating stuff, any comments would be fine!_

"_Hahi?! It's already THIS late?"_ Said Haru while watching her watch. She was having her last roll on Take-sushi, when she realizad she was late to go back home, after a meeting with her friends. Before leaving, she asked Yamamoto where she can find a drink. _"You can take one of the red cans in the fridge. It'll be 300 yen more, and the sushi 1700 yen"_ said the young man.

Haru looked into the fridge. There were 2 rows of red cans. One with blue marks, and the other with green marks. Maybe she should ask Yamamoto wich one she should pick. She looked around, and Yamamoto was busy washing dishes. But she was in a hurry, and thought anyone should be ok, so she just picked one, left the money on the counter, opened the can, and hurried to go back home

"_Aaaaah… why I should go buying something this late?"_ Tsuna complained, while he was walking down the street, and saw a familiar figure.

"_Tsuna!"_ The voice yelled at him annoyed, while the figure was aproaching to him, a bit wobbly, but determined and intimidating.

"_Ha-Haru?" _Said the boy, a little scared of her behavior

She grunted as an affirmation, and approched to him, stomping her feet. He backstepped as she advanced towards him, and finally a wall stopped him from avoiding her.

Obvoiusly something happened to her. She might be bossy sometimes, but this is too much. He looked ather face. Her eyes were glassy, and had a subtle blush in her cheeks. _"Haru, are you drunk?" _He asked, not knowing if he should leave her alone, or lend her a hand, and walk her home. Her answer was another question. _"Tsuna! You know I love you, don't you?" _she said roughly, cornering him_._

He couldn't let her like that, but he couldn't deal with her if she was this aggresive

And thinking about her question, of course he had feelings for her, because she was the first girl confessing to him, and the only girl who always tried her best for him. She always said she loved him, and now, she was showing him

While he was lost in his thoughts, she held him tight and started kissing him in the cheek.

He tried to escape, but her grip was tight, and he couldn't move his arms freely, and he didn't want to use his strength against her, because she would be hurt

"_Ha-Haru, what are you doing?__!"_ He said a bit embarrased, but the girl didn't listen to him _"Haru! Haru! Ha…"._ His callings were suddenly interrupted when her kisses landed in his neck. He felt like his face was blazing. _"No… Haru…"_, he mumbled. His heart started to race. His thoughts fade away again when she gently nib his earlobe. He tried to call her again, but he couldn't even say her name right, making his callings sound more like moaning than anything else when her kisses were replaced for licks in his neck. Chills of pleasure ran through his body. He tried to keep calm, so he tried to take some deep breaths in order to think what to do with her. Big mistake. His breathing became heavy panting, as her kisses lied under his chin. He felt her chest pressing his against the wall. His body started to feel numb and hot. He felt one of her arms wrapping around his neck and her hand running through his hair, while the other hand was caressing his jaw. He realized she wasn't holding him but was himself holding her now, so he could get rid of her at any moment. But the sweet fruity scent in Haru's perfume, improved with the smell of her previous drink, made his head spin, forgetting anything else. Besides, something inside him didn't want to leave. He held her tighter.

He actually wanted to be there, caress her, being abused by this crazy girl he knew so well.

And he loved it

And then he felt a faint raspberry taste on his lips with a warm feeling

There goes his first kiss

When the kiss was over. He hugged her tight and whispered _"Haru, I…"_ He interrupted himself when he heard a soft snoring from her. _"Did she just fell asleep just after kissing?!?"_ Tsuna thought for his own dismay. Can't be helped, she was drunk after all

So he gave her a piggyback ride to her house, and waked her up in time to let her in. And left

He had a hard time, in more than a way

The next day, Tsuna felt all his man pride beaten up. After all Tsuna was a man (not the most manly one, but a man after all). He was so mad at Haru for doing THAT to him. And he was mad at himself for *blush* liking it

"_It's just SO totally unfair!"_He thought, followed by _"Gah! Why I'm thinking like a girl?"_

When he got out of the school with Yamamoto and Gokudera, he saw Haru waiting for him. She was blushing, and not directly looking at him.

Yamamoto jumped to his own conclusions, and left with an angry Gokudera screaming _"Why do you take me away from the tenth, you baseball nut!?!"_ under his arm

"_Tsuna-san, Gomen-ne"_ said Haru gently. Tsuna frowned and started walking

"_Hahi!"_ She screamed. _"Tsuna-san! please, forgive Haru! Haru is really sorry "_

"_God! She remembers!"_ He thought and blushed. He quickened his pace

"_HA-HI! Haru knew she shouldn't give her first kiss like that, but Haru couldn't help it!"_ she started crying loudly

Tsuna stopped and turned to look at her, eyes widened_. "So that was her first kiss too"_. A small smile appeared in his face

"_Tsuna-san, is there anything Haru can do to show Haru truly sorries?"_ she asked him

An idea came to his mind. "There might be a thing you can do for me…"

"_Yes! Haru will do Tsuna-san's homework for a month!" _

"_No, not that!" _He said, blushing again

"_Hahi?"_

"Haru, come here"

"HAHI?!?!" she screamed when she found herself cornered and blushing deep red between Tsuna's arms

And only one word was in his mind

Payback

--------------------------------------------------

well, that was all! hoped you liked it! please leave me a comment, and you will have my super special invisible long-distance hug! XD


End file.
